Rumor
by Arlie Ash
Summary: There's a rumor going around about Fred and Hermione. It's been stirring up their friend group the last week or two and Fred is ready to give them something to talk about. But does Hermione feel it or are they all crazy? One Shot based on the song Rumor by Lee Brice.


Rumor

**Hello you lovely people, I got this idea from tinkstephens1 requesting a Fremione story to go with the song Rumor by Lee Brice. It's my first try at posting anything Harry Potter related so I hope you enjoy. **

**Beta love to the incredible MrsRen. Have you read her stuff? No? Go treat yourself. **

~O-O

Hermione was laughing as she spun away from Fred on the dance floor of a local wizarding club that had popped up not far from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Smirking, Fred held Hermione's hand tighter as he yanked her back towards him, catching her before leaning her into an exaggerated dip. Her brown eyes sparkled and Fred didn't even notice the song end. He was too busy watching Hermione laugh in a carefree way she'd only begun to develop since the fall of Voldemort. Finally someone - he thought it was George or maybe Lee - brushed past, tapping him on the shoulder and he let Hermione up.

She let out a giggle and leaned in, shouting over the music, "I'll be right back." She gestured at a waving Ginny, who had materialized out of the mass of bodies. Fred nodded and stepped back, watching as she caught up with his little sister, linked arms, and headed for the loo.

He turned and saw George and Lee staring at him with matching grins. Lee made a gesture with his hands that vaguely looked like two bodies pressed together and waggled his eyebrows.

"Naff off, you two," Fred shouted with a roll of his eyes. "We're just having a bit of fun, yeah?" Now that the war was over, there was an uptick in young witches and wizards celebrating being young and free from the terror that had blanketed much of the last few years and the club was one of the more popular spots, meaning one had to speak far louder than normal among the music and surrounding voices.

"Oh yeah, Freddie. You and Granger look like you're having a grand old time." George paused and tapped his chin in puzzlement. "Sure are feeding the rumors, though."

Fred shoved George as his fake puzzlement once again dissolved into a shite eating grin. "What rumors?"

"The ones about you and Hermione, of course." Ron's voice added as he walked up to the group, arm draped over his date for the night.

Harry walked up in time to hear the last bit of conversation as the music faded away. "Apparently you've been madly in love with Hermione since our fourth year but don't have the balls to really do anything about it."

Fred tried to get out several words in rapid succession, "Wha-? Who said? Gits!" He stopped at the laughter of the group around him. "I haven't heard anything about this."

"Course not," Angelina piped in, slinging her arms around George's waist as she peeked out from behind him. "They only started in the last week or two."

"I've known that girl forever," Fred tried to finish it with _and there's nothing there_ but couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

George gave him a skeptical look. "Better figure out if there's anything behind it, brother mine. Your lady approaches."

With that, George and Angelina moved onto the dance floor followed closely by Lee. Ron and his date were already off snogging in a corner and Harry was quick to take Ginny's arm and pull her back into the mass of writhing bodies.

Hermione looked around. "What, did I chase everyone off?"

Fred blinked at her taking in the way her brown hair lit up in the multicolored lights, how her slinky navy dress hinted at her slim figure, and how her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. _Merlin, when did that happen_? He thought, feelings slamming into him. He fancied her. He fancied Hermione and had no idea how long those feelings had been welling up.

"Fred?" Hermione asked, her sparkle replaced with concern. She laid her hand on his arm and he shook himself from his thoughts.

"Let's dance, yeah?"

He grabbed her hand and led her onto the floor, quickly falling into the rhythm of the beat but he didn't let himself get swept away; his mind was on the recent conversation and subsequent realization. Hermione kept a small frown on her face as she started to move, eyes trained on his. He reached out and rubbed his thumb along the crease between her eyes and she blinked away her frown, letting herself dance along with Fred.

Another song passed and he thought she had let the matter drop. That is until the same little frown reappeared and she suddenly stopped dancing, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the door.

"I need some air," she called over her shoulder but he wasn't fooled. She knew there was something on his mind. Damn.

Fred caught George's eye on the way out and returned his twin's wink with a rude hand gesture as Hermione tugged him out the door and onto a little used back patio. "What's up?"

"Getting a little warm in there, don't you think?" Fred asked, glancing down at the short witch. The music still thumped behind them but at least he could speak at a normal volume; not that he wanted to speak at the moment, lest he say something entirely inappropriate.

Hermione was still frowning. "Last Saturday you were on that dance floor nearly six hours straight, no problem."

"You should know seeing as you kept me company the whole time." Fred winked at her and she finally gave a small laugh.

"Yes, I suppose I did." She reached a hand up to touch his forehead. "Are you feeling ill? You do feel a bit warm."

Fred grabbed her hand away from his sweaty face but he couldn't bring himself to let go. His eyes dropped to their joined hands and he couldn't help but notice she hadn't pulled away either. Maybe she felt it too, this shift between them.

"Apparently there's a bit of a rumor going around," He started, unsure how to tell her people thought he was too much of a coward to make a move on her.

"You mean the rumor that we're dating?"

Fred's eyes snapped to hers, "Who told you that?"

She smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Ginny, when we went to the loo."

"Figures," He mumbled. "Bit kinder than the rumor I heard."

"Oh?"

He nodded, "Everyone thinks I'm head over heels for you but can't seem to man up and tell you."

"Yes well, we may be out of Hogwarts but people still like to gossip like a bunch of teenagers." Hermione shrugged. "I've had worse things said about me."

"Hey, at least no one is calling _you _a pussy with this one."

"Fred!" Hermione laughed, "Don't be crass."

He smirked and glanced at the sky. He had to stop looking at her face or he would end up doing something stupid like kissing her. Merlin, he was turning into a sap.

"I have to say, I like what my baby sister is spreading better." He risked a glance at the brunette. "What do you say, Hermione? Shall I kiss you and shut em all up?"

It was dark but he thought he saw a splash of pink across her cheeks as she seemed to consider it for a moment. Then she dipped her head. "I think I've had enough air. Want to get back inside and dance a bit more before heading home?"

"Course. After you, m'lady." He bowed and gestured toward the door, holding in his sigh.

~O-O

Fred was watching the clock. It had been a week since he first realized he had feelings for Hermione and he was due to see her again in a few short hours. He was uncharacteristically nervous; after she had brushed him off the week before, they danced a few more songs before she excused herself to go home and he hadn't seen her since. He was normally pretty good at picking up when a woman was interested in him and he thought Hermione had been sending him some of those signs the past few weeks but that all stopped after their conversation. Did he read her wrong? This was the first time she hadn't popped round for lunch or dinner at least once during the week in months. Was she even still interested in being his dancing partner for the night? Merlin, what if he drove her off?

"You're overthinking it, Freddie."

Fred jumped a little at his twin's voice. "Don't know what you're talking about, Georgie."

"Hermione, of course." George said, hopping up on the stockroom table next to Fred. "You wandered in here twenty minutes ago to get more snack boxes." A flick of his wand sent a stack floating out the door in the direction of the display.

Irritated at his twin's prodding, Fred answered tersely, "There's nothing to think about with her. Other than the fact I may have scared her off last week, but why should that matter?"

It never did any good to hide things from George, and his twin had been needling him all week about Hermione. At George's raised brow, he summed up the conversation on the patio. His brother was silent for a moment before leaning over and hitting Fred in the arm.

"Oi, what the bloody hell was that for?"

"Being an idiot."

Fred raised his arm to return the hit but George held up his hands. "Hear me out first and if you don't agree with what I say _then_ you can feel free to wallop me one. It sounds to me you did a shite job at telling her how you feel. Ow!" George rubbed his arm where Fred punched it. "I wasn't done yet."

"I don't care," Fred retorted smugly.

His brother continued speaking with a half-hearted shove at Fred, "Like I was saying before I was oh so rudely interrupted, she probably thought it was a joke."

"A joke?"

"I know the two of you have been spending a stupid amount of time together for two people not in a relationship but you're still you."

Fred frowned. "Gee thanks, brother. I knew I could count on you to have my back."

"Don't be an arse, do you remember how hard I had to work to get Angie to agree to a proper date? She kept turning me down because she thought I was taking the mick."

"Shite," Fred breathed.

George clapped him on the back before jumping off the table. "Work now, obsess over your hopeless love life later."

He broke into a run as Fred shot a wordless stinging hex after him. Damn insightful brothers.

~O-O

Hermione was nervous. When Ginny asked her about the rumors while they were in the bathroom, she had brushed them off but it got her thinking. How did she feel about Fred? Was it strictly platonic or was there more? That had been easy to answer, there had always been a deeper affection on her part for the red-headed prankster than just friendship. But when Fred brought it up himself? For a brief moment, Hermione had been hopeful that he actually meant it. Then reality crashed back over her.

A notorious prankster with a propensity towards getting a rise out of those around him? He probably just wanted to give the gossipers something to talk about without meaning anything further. Well, she had standards and handing her heart over for a joke was very far removed from them. She would just have to deal with her little crush and hope it blew over soon.

Her Floo chime drew her from her musings and she quickly made her way into the living room.

"George?" Hermione asked upon seeing the head in her fireplace.

"The one and only," He responded with a wink.

Hermione laughed and asked if he wanted to come through.

"Nah, just wanted to ask if you were up to meeting at the shop tonight instead of the club?"

She blinked, heart stuttering. "Erm, sure. Yeah, I could do that if you guys want." Hermione tried to sound casual. "Any particular reason?"

George rolled his eyes. "Very subtle, Granger. See you around eight, yeah?" At her nod, he went to withdraw his head before pausing. "And remember, Fred can be serious when he needs to be."

And with that, he left a very confused Hermione behind to overthink her evening. Damn Weasley.

~O-O

She spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between reading to take her mind off Fred and pacing, worrying about the evening. Eventually, she gave up trying to do anything productive and showered early, only to lose all the time she gained searching through her closet for something to wear. Everything either made her look like a prude (those she had bought on a shopping binge after the war), a tart (those Ginny had talked her into), or had already been worn as an acceptable club dress.

After narrowing her choices down to two: a tight purple cocktail dress that was just a little too formal for a club and a turquoise shift that made her look boxy, she gave up and went to her Floo. A moment later, Ginny was walking through, already dressed for the night in a silver slip of a dress that left very little to the imagination.

Hermione briefly forgot about her own struggle when she whistled at Ginny. "How on earth did you get past Molly in that?"

Gin's smirk was eerily reminiscent of the twins. "Simple. I waited until mum and dad left for their date."

Hermione laughed at her friend's exploitation of her parent's newly established date night. "And how do you plan on getting home?"

The smirk grew devilish. "I told her I'm staying over with you when in reality I'm going home with Harry."

"No, I do not need to hear about my best friend and surrogate brother's sex life." Hermione shook her head vigorously and backed toward her bedroom.

"You're just sexually repressed. Now, I understand that your ratty old bathrobe is comfortable but it's not exactly clubbing attire. Let's see what we have to work with." And with that, Ginny disappeared into Hermione's bedroom, tugging the curly haired witch along behind her.

Eventually, Ginny agreed to the turquoise dress but stretched the top so that it was hanging off her shoulders and conjured a black belt to give Hermione a bit of a shape. Declaring the final look "suitable" she rushed her friend to the Floo and promised to follow right behind to the shop.

Hermione took a deep breath. She could do this, she wasn't going to let a rumor put distance between herself and Fred. She would just have to keep denying her feelings for her friend and move on. Mind made up, she called out her destination and let her body be whisked away.

~O-O

Something was up. Fred knew it the minute George returned from taking lunch in their flat, but his twin refused to give anything away other than telling Fred that Ginny was going to use their Floo for the evening and he'd need to make sure she made it out before Fred locked up. George had used the girlfriend card as to why he couldn't stay behind and lock up as Angie was already expecting him.

Finally, the Floo chimed and Fred rose from the couch, eager to get to the club and see Hermione but it wasn't a redhead that appeared in the green flames, but a brunette with curly hair.

He had just taken a breath to speak when she blurted, "Where's George?"

"George? He had to go meet Angie. Where's Ginny?"

About that time, a spectral horse came galloping into the flat and the cheeky voice of his sister spoke, "Change of plans, I'm meeting Harry at Grimmauld first. Have fun you two!" Fred didn't think a Patronus could wink but he would swear the horse flashed him one before disappearing.

Hermione let out a nervous laugh. "It seems we've been set up."

Fred rubbed the back of his neck and nodded in agreement. "It seems that way. So, shall we?"

"Fred, wait!" Hermione called, though he hadn't moved.

He raised a brow.

"Don't you think we should talk? About the rumor."

Fred shrugged, "Honestly, I'll do whatever you want me to. I stand by what I said last week, I'd like to kiss you to shut them all up, but it occurs to me that may not have properly articulated my thoughts on the matter. I want to shut them up but I also want to make you my girlfriend. Not," He held up a hand as she opened her mouth, "as a joke. But well and truly. I can't deny my feelings any longer."

Hermione was silent a moment and Fred's heart pounded despite his attempt to feign nonchalance. "I think," She started and paused to swallow. "I think I would like some time to consider. Is that alright?"

"That depends," He forced himself to sound cocky despite feeling anything but. "Will you still be my dance partner for the night?"

A smile broke out across her face as she nodded. "Of course."

"Well then, let's party!" And with that, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her out the flat and down the stairs, eager to enjoy what may be his last evening with the pretty witch.

~O-O

Fred was laughing as he picked Hermione up and spun her over his head before gently setting her down at the end of the song; she stumbled into him, hands resting on his chest. He froze. Slowly, Hermione reached a hand up toward his face before coming out of whatever daze she was in.

He swallowed hard. "Hermione?"

"Do you mean it? That you have feelings for me?"

"Merlin, yes."

She nodded and he barely heard her mumbled, "Me too."

It took him a minute to recover, glancing around at the people surrounding them, most doing a terrible job at hiding their glances. "What do you say, Hermione? Want to let them keep talking or do something about it?"

Hermione grinned and moved, taking Fred by surprise. The second his mind registered that she was kissing him, really kissing him with her arms wrapped around his neck and body pressed tight to his, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into a spin as chatter and whistles broke out all around the two of them.

It wasn't a rumor any longer.

~O-O

**And there we have it. Once again, I'd love to know what you think and reviews are the best way to do that. Thanks!**


End file.
